


Frostiron prompt collection

by courgette96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cat Ears, Fluff, Horror, M/M, Possible Character Death, Vampire Loki, Vampires, Werewolves, jumping on the prompt bandwagon, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courgette96/pseuds/courgette96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompt replies from my tumblr. Included so far:</p><p>1- Werewolves, horror, angst: Werewolves aren't a danger. Unless they don't take suppressants.<br/>2- Halloween fluff: Tony manages to convince Loki to come to the Avenger Halloween party.<br/>3- Dark Vampire AU: Tony is turned into a vampire by Loki.<br/>4- Halloween fluff: Loki gives Tony some cat ears and a tail. Tony is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The end of a romantic week-end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: there are werewolves. There have always been werewolves but with modern meds, they've always been suppressed. There's no way of knowing who is and who isn't. A takes B on a surprise trip, packs their bags and everything for a weekend in the woods during the romantic full moon... Fluffy start, angsty finish, much eating of people.

 

 

_We'll laugh about this one day,_ Loki thinks hysterically _, one day..._

No, they won't, at least Loki never will, because he hasn't known such terror since that time he fell of the bridge as a child, and if Tony ever loved him then...

He feels a sob about to burst out of him. His hands press against his mouth, violently, and the shacking from trying to keep any sound from leaving him adds itself to his shivers in cold and in fear, and it is so, so dark all around him and Tony could be anywhere...

He'll hate himself when this is over.

Because this will be over, they, he will make it through this and then they will figure something out, they will go back to how things were, it's just one night....

(But the nights are _long_ in winter.)

He shakes his head, trying to dispel that thought. He needs to think of something else, anything else, and his cruel, cruel mind complies by bringing up memories of the past two days.

_Come on, Lokes, let's get traditional,_ Tony had demanded with a grin, proudly presenting pictures of a small cabin in the woods, filled with sickeningly romantic clichés like flower petals and visibly scented candles. Loki has shaken his head and acted exasperated, but inside his heart was gain to burst from love, and he knew Tony knew it.

_I know what you like , Bambi,_ Tony had said with a smirk, before leading him towards an entire living room he had re purposed as a library. Loki still has no idea how he got all those books, but several of them had been some he had intended on buying some day, and Tony had obviously been paying attention whenever Loki casually mentioned the.

_You're beautiful,_ Tony had whispered, soft lips against Loki's thigh. Loki had gasped, and moaned, because it used to be a tough sale whenever Tony would say that, but after a year of dating and whispers and loving so very much, he had begun to believe. He believed because Tony would never lie to him.

_Huh_ , Tony had breathed out, just before his body started to shake, his legs gave out beneath him and a growl escaped him as his nose and mouth fused into a snout. It was all horrifying and fascinating, Loki couldn't move, not until golden eyes looked straight at him and animal panic seized him.

He ran out, straight into the woods -stupid, stupid, there is no protection there! - and ran, and ran until he got lost, in the woods so dark despite the full moon. He got lost and kept on running, before he collapsed, legs giving out from exhaustion.

Tony isn't anywhere to be seen, why is that? He is faster than Loki, even when he is... when he is human. Loki shouldn't be able have lost him.

There is no one around him, but that does nothing to reassure him. He tries not to cry, tries to resist the urge to just huddle up against a tree, all the while trying to figure out why?

Why didn't Tony tell him? Why didn't he trust him? Werewolves were rare, yes, and not always accepted by the population, which is why most of them hide away, but surely, he knew Loki would be different? Surely, he knew that they could work together, keep it a secret if they must, contain it together...

Unless Tony was one of _those_ werewolves...

No, no, not possible. He shakes his head, trying to chase the thought away, but again his mind works against him, bringing back up all the tales and public warnings that regularly pollute the media.

_Some werewolves like to toy with their prey._

But it has been more than a year, if Tony were to kill him he would have done it before.

_Werewolves are driven to expand their pack._

But there are so many thrill-junkies, werewolves-fetishes out there who would be more than happy to bear their neck for a moon-bite. Tony doesn't need Loki for that!

_Maybe he forgot his suppressants._

But how do you forget something like that. How?

_Crack._

The sounds echoes into the night, into Loki's head, and there is something behind him, he knows it, he just knows it, and oh god oh god...

Turning slowly (don't run, that just invites to the chase) he finds himself just feet away from a distortion of a wolf, hunched over and breathing heavily. The fur is a familiar shade of brown.

There is red around the lips and between the teeth, a piece of cloth stuck in between, and Loki suddenly realizes just what had the wolf so distracted.

If he looks closely enough, he can fool himself into recognizing some features.

"Tony," he breathes out is a shaky whisper.

When the beast lungs he doesn't even have the time to dodge.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to try to get my tumblr more active, so that means frostiron prompts! 
> 
> You can find me at courgette96.tumblr.com, or alternatively ifellinthefandom.tumblr.com.


	2. The vampire cop-out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt: Tony gets Loki to dress up for a halloween party with the avengers

This is ridiculous,” Loki grumbles for the nobody-know-how-manieth time, glaring at the wall straight ahead as he ties up the rest of his shirt. “Absolutely humiliating!”

“Really?” Tony pipes up from the bed. Any other man would have long since lost patience because of Loki’s constant complaining, but then again, any other man probably wouldn’t find his pout so adorable. “You might want to rethink your regular wardrobe, then.”

“I do not see the link,” the Trickster huffs.

The human raises an eyebrow. “Really? Dark, dramatic, medieval, completely unpractical cape? Nothing?”

“… I don’t wear the cape that often.”

“Well, you’re wearing this one,” Tony states resolutely, getting up to grab the black fabric resting on the back of a chair before walking up to his boyfriend (yes boyfriend; “lover” is something that only sounds nice when Loki says it, “husband” is technically inaccurate, and there are only so many time he can say “his Loki before sounding like a creepy stalker). “You chose to go there as a vampire - which is a total cop-out by the way, Dracula-lite - so you are going to assume responsibilities for your actions.”

With that, he starts tying the cape around Loki’s neck. With the size difference, his hands reach just in front of his face, and the whole process is made even easier by the Trickster’s surprising lack of protest. It’s almost a picture of domesticity, like one partner tying the other’s tie, except one of them is dressed as Sherlock Holmes, the other is a vampire and the tie is a cape.

Obviously, it’s a much cooler picture.

“You do realize you are the one making me go in the first place?” Loki points out once more, because he couldn’t stay silent forever.

“You’ll have fun.”

“I’ll be miserable.”

“Miserably happy.”

“Thor will see me!”

“And you’ll see Thor,” Tony replies happily. With one last twist of his hands, he finishes the knot, taping onto it for good measure. “According to you, how high are the odds that he will wear something that tops last Easter?”

That, finally, draws a chuckle from his god. “Those rabbit ears were fetching, I found.”

“I know, right? He was totally owning them!” The two of them laugh at the memory, and Tony looks up with a grin on his face. “So, we’re ready to go. Sure you are not going to kill me for dragging you along?”

Loki leans down, eyes gleaming and smile lascivious. His dark cape makes him look more intimidating, the old fashioned shirt is opened ever so slightly, and oh, yes please!

Tony does not have a vampire kink because Tony is not a pre-teen girl, but damn he wouldn’t mind if Loki started bitting.

“I am certain that you will find ways to earn my mercy,” Loki purrs against his lips.

“Babe, I’m not sure I’d want it.” The inventor closes his eyes and leans in, closing the distance between the two. The kiss his chaste but full of promise, giving a more than compelling argument to say “screw it!” to the party and do a whole different kind of celebration kind of celebration.

But Tony fought way to hard for this, so his libido is going to have to wait.

He pulls back after one last peck, and to not kill the mood right-away he opens his eyes slowly, like all his years as a playboy have taught him, and -

Screams bloody murder, throws himself back with a curse and falls straight on his ass over the sound of Loki’s cackle.

“What the fuck?” he pants out, head whipping back up to see the trickster, god, mother-fucking shapeshifter still laughing above him.

Loki has completely ditched the whole sexy-vampire approach, instead going for a look that is a cross between Nosferatu and Dracula, with a dash of those not-zombie from Whateverheim just to be safe. It’s all magically done, so of course it looks so realistic it did some very bad things to Tony’s very fragile heart.

“Asshole,” he grumbles, wincing as he gets up.

“Come now, Anthony,” Loki says sweetly, his face shifting back to its usual form,“did you not wish for me to get more into the spirit of this holiday?”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it, jackass.” He is trying to sound angry, really, but he is weak in the face of what was a really good prank. The corner of his lips twitch from his efforts to remain pouting.

His god can obviously tell though, and he continues to smile. “Will you be more agreeable to this trick if I pull inflict it upon Barton instead?”

Tony pauses, then looks at Tony in wonder. “Can we steal Steve’s candy to?”

Loki smiles benevolently. “And we shall hide it in the Hawk’s reserves.”

That is all the incentive Tony needs to drop all pretenses, and basically drag a not-really-resisting Loki out of the room. “See, I told you we’ll have fun!”


	3. After his first drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt: Dark Vampire AU: Tony is turned into a vampire by Loki.

He needs to stay put.

He needs to stay put, it is what _he_ said, so he must, and that is good, that is very very good because all he wants to do is curl into a ball and die, and maybe if he tries hard enough he will wither away to ashes before he comes back.

Tony moans pathetically, like a beaten dog, fingers clenched into his hair as he huddles into the corner of the wall. If he cannot turn into ash, maybe he can melt into it instead?

Despite his better judgement, he lets his eye crack open, and his senses are immediately assaulted by the scene before him.

He moans again.

He needs to stay put, it is what _he_ said and so he wants to obey, but it is hard, because the pool of red is still there, still fresh, and all he wants to do is crawl forward and lick, lap it all up with his tongues and hands.

She had tasted so good.

Now that he has opened his eyes, he cannot look away. He stares, breathing shakily, fascinated.

Red hair on blood.

She wasn’t supposed to be here. He remembers that, she wasn’t supposed to come in until two days from now, but she must have been worried. She must have been worried, because Tony hadn’t called her in three days, hadn’t been seen by anybody, hadn’t given any sign of life.

Because Tony had been _dead_.

He remembers that now.

He remembers wild nights and heavy wine, pale skin, dark hair and dark eyes, and a smile that never failed to make his knees weak. He remembers dates, actual dates, and kisses and sighs and love bites.

And then a different kind of bite altogether.

There was no feeling of betrayal then. He didn’t even know what was going on, not even when his blood was leaving him, when a bitter liquid was poured into his mouth, when blackness seized him.

Not even when he woke up _so_ thirsty.

He moans again, because he still is so thirsty, and she is right there, in that delicious red, and if he could just crawl forward…

But _he_ had pulled him away, and _he_ told him to wait until he returns, and all Tony wants is to make him happy.

He moans again, even more pitiful than the last time, then gasps in surprise

Smiling like a benevolent god, Loki crouches next to him and holds a wet cloth to his face.

“Hush, pet,” his sire murmurs kindly, “there is no need for all this.”

The cloth passes over his cheeks and lips, wiping away the red smear that thickly coated them. Tony leans into the touch even as Loki tuts disapprovingly.

“So messy, so very messy,” he comments idly, finishing his task before letting the now pink cloth fall on the floor. “Not that it is unexpected, but we will have to work on that, won’t we dearest?”

“Please…” Tony breathes out, moving forward to bury his head into his sire’s chest. Strong arms circle him, a kiss on his hair, and he could almost melt from the bliss they bring. With them, he can almost forget about the dead girl next to him. “Loki, please…”

He needs to ask, needs permission, even if he is still so, so thirsty.

Loki understands, of course he does, but he shakes his head softly. “From the bloodstream straight to the lips, otherwise we consider it wasted. It is how we learn to feed cleanly.”  A hand reaches up to stroke his hair. “Worry not, you will have plenty of practice soon enough.”

Tony keens, both in desire and in despair. He trembles, both in need and in disgust.

The sound shifts into a moan when his sire leans in for a kiss, terrifyingly gentle.

“You will be splendid, Anthony,” Loki murmurs against his lips, “and you will always be mine.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as the prompt that allowed me to overindulge in my love for dark and twisted vampire fics.


	4. Here, kitty kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt: Tony keeps complaining about wanting a realistic costume for a party with the avengers so Loki gives him real kitty ears and a tail to aggravate him, then adorable fluffy fluff ^^

“I hate you,” Tony says with as much determination and venom as he can manage. The vow would be very fearsome, if he weren’t completely sprawled over Loki’s lap with his head buried into a pillow. As it is, it comes out more as a very muffled garble that is more comprehensible due to context than anything else. “I hate you so - oh sweet science, yes!”

“You were saying, Anthony?” Tony doesn’t even have to look to know that the Trickster is giving him the smuggest smik that has ever been smirk. “I had gathered you had some cause for complaint?” He punctuates the question with another scratch on the back of Tony’s head

Screw him, screw him and his scratching hand and screw that sweet spot that has completely obliterated whatever intimidation power he still had that wasn’t already completely destroyed by the cat ears and tail he now has.

“You’re damn right I did - do!” With tremendous effort, he manages to lift his head (ever so slightly heavier now) and glare at the god. “This isn’t what I meant, and there is no way in hell you ever thought otherwise.”

“You wound me, Anthony,” says the not-wounded-in-the-least asshole. “You wished for something both realistic and suitable to your personality. I do believe I have delivered.”

“How the hell does being a cat suit me and I swear to Tesla if you stop scratching I will claw your eyes out!”

“And you wonder why,” Loki quips, but he obliges.

The scratching becomes more vigorous, making Tony lean into the hand, arching his back more and more until he decides, screw it, and flips himself and the Trickster into a different position. Sitting the two of them back up, he tucks himself in the god’s lap and yanks Loki’s hand back on top of the sweet spot.

“Shut up,” he grumbles at the trickster’s smirk, “you’re the one who turned me into a cat, you get to deal with the consequences.”

“Oh, I do not protest! Besides, your ears make the most adorable twitches when I pet you.”

“They don’t!” Tony’s hand shoot straight up to his head, frantically feeling the new appendages. “They totally don’t, you’re lying and holy shit did they just twitch again?!”

Loki laughs delightedly, scooping the inventor back into his arms, bringing his hands down. “Yes they did,” he confirms. “It was precious.” And then he bops Tony on the nose, and the inventor swears revenge. Somewhere, somehow, revenge will come, and it will be sweet.

“Just keep scratching,” he mumbles into the god’s chest.

“Of course, Anthony,” Loki replies, kissing the crown of his head. Tony closes his eyes, and sighs in contentment.

Revenge will come. It is totally in planning.

But for now, the scratching is nice.

Especially when Loki starts humming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Tony discovers that Loki is weak in the face of Puss-in-boots eyes, and Loki has never seen a prank backfire so badly.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm going to try to get my tumblr more active, so that means frostiron prompts! 
> 
> You can find me at courgette96.tumblr.com, or alternatively ifellinthefandom.tumblr.com.


End file.
